Support is requested to permit the University of Colorado's affiliated hospitals and physicians participation in the scientific efforts of the Southwest Oncology Group. The University is a new member of SWOG. The general objectives are: 1) To bring to SWOG the talents and expertise within the University that will strengthen SWOG's scientific efforts; 2) To maintain scientific and administrative leadership in the areas where we are presently contributing and to additional areas; 3) To develop a number of research proposals, particularly utilizing our strength in the use of biologic agents, monoclonal antibodies and somatic cell genetics, that will be activated by the group; 4) To further strengthen the supporting structure for clinical cancer investigation at the University; 5) To become major patient contributors to the Group's Phase III and multi-modality studies; and 6) To strengthen the University's image as a leading and prudent source of oncologic investigation in the Rocky Mountain area. More specifically, we aim to continue our leadership in the areas of urology and nursing; to supply leadership in the areas of melanoma, monoclonal antibodies, biologic agents, somatic cell cytogenetics, neuro-oncology, urologic pathology, and the pathology and biology of lymphomas.